


Literary Piano

by sockmin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, i really dont know what this is, i think, its too short im so sorry, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockmin/pseuds/sockmin
Summary: “you know, the first typewriter was called the ‘literary piano’,” he mumbles, still fiddling with the manuscript, turning the pages over absently with slim, sure fingers. he has pretty hands. he’s always had pretty hands. and i’ve always thought so.





	Literary Piano

“you know, the first typewriter was called the ‘literary piano’,” he mumbles, still fiddling with the manuscript, turning the pages over absently with slim, sure fingers. he has pretty hands. he’s always had pretty hands. and i’ve always thought so.

“give me that.” i grabbed them back, a little more forcefully than i’d intended. our hands bump and i almost lose my grip, clenching my fist convulsively to prevent the loose sheets from flapping away- again. his pretty hands feel slightly calloused. my papers are now crumpled. i smooth them out but the creases stay, marring the sleek inked neat straight lines. curses.

“and i didn’t know. i also don’t see why i should care.”

he straightens and regards me with narrowed eyes (narrower than they initially were, anyway), his gaze blank. 

“it’s a metaphor.”

i look straight back at him, expecting more, finding nothing. why am i still here?  
i should get going. i say, but instead  
“for what?”  
slips out.

(why should i care? why am i caring?)

“for me... for us.” 

(why does he care? why do i care if he cares-)

(“why?”)

he walks up to me and leans on the piano, his (pretty pretty) fingers caressing the keys. he trails up to where my shoulder stays pressed against the row of black and ivory, brushes up to my cheek and presses his hand there. i resist turning my face into his palm and letting my feelings wash over, take over like a tidal wave like what happened before except that was no wave it was a tsunami and we are now the disaster that it caused

“jihoon.”

a breath

“jihoon,”

breathe, don’t drown  
not again

he starts to speak again and i hear nothing in my ears but the roar and pound of waves on a beach in a rhythm so much like the throbbing of my heart, the one i always say i don’t have because it’s so much easier without the achingly vulnerable human pain and the waves crash and foam and toss and churn and my ears don’t pick up anything those ears these composer’s ears have nothing to them but an incomprehensible melody of heartbeats because i could never  
find  
the words 

-

“soonyoung,”

and this time the water doesn’t recede to a chilling calm only to smash back down in destruction this time the dam broke and he’s sobbing into soonyoung’s shirt but everything is fine because this time  
this time jihoon has found his voice

**Author's Note:**

> oh no what is this- it’s my first soonhoon and first ao3 fanfic thats what it is!! it’s pretty bad tbh uh but there is a depressing lack of soonhoon on here so i hope someone at least likes this a lil biiit thank you anyone who read it through bless you <3


End file.
